


The Report

by thornfield_girl



Series: Where You're Meant to Be [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, New York City, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd goes on The Colbert Report to promote his book, and does what Boyd does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report

"You look nice, sweetheart. Are you this nervous every time you have to go on TV?" Ava is fixing his collar as he fidgets and frets, in the back of the sedan that picked them up at the hotel that afternoon. They're driving through the streets of New York City. 

"I'm fine, Ava," Boyd says, leaning away from her, "Leave off."

"She's right, you do look nervous, honey," Raylan puts in from the other side of Ava. "I know you'll be just fine, though. You're always good on TV. Me and Ava should know, we watched all them appearances after the thing."

Boyd glares at him a little. "This is different, Raylan. I gotta be funny. This is all your fault, I might add."

"Boyd," Raylan laughs, "you do not have to be funny. _He's_ funny. Let the man do his job. You just be charming. That's your job. And you're so good at it."

Boyd presses his lips into a thin line, and Ava says, "Aw, honey. Raylan is right, listen to him. You're gonna be great. After that, we'll go back to the hotel, and me and Raylan will just take all that tension away. Then we can go to dinner at that trendy place you got us reservations for. You just gotta get through a couple hours."

Raylan reaches behind Ava's shoulders to scratch his fingers in the hair on the back of Boyd's head. Boyd leans back into it and closes his eyes, while Ava curls herself around his arm, and they ride like that for the rest of the trip. 

The three of them are in the green room, waiting for Boyd to go on. Raylan is tempted to offer him a blow job to try to make him calm the fuck down, like he did back in Birmingham on election night, but he’s afraid of someone walking in at any moment. 

Finally, an intern comes in to let him know it’s time, and Ava gives him an encouraging smile. Raylan says, “You’ll be fine, you know how to flirt. Just do that.”

Boyd throws him back a somewhat grim look, and follows the young woman out. 

Ava and Raylan sit next to each other, hands clasped in a small sympathetic show of nerves on Boyd's behalf.

"I should have offered him that blow job," Raylan murmurs. 

Ava looks at him sharply and says, "What blow job? What're you talking about, Raylan?"

Raylan half-laughs and says, "I gave him a quick one on the side of that hotel on election night. He was freakin' out, I didn't know what else to do."

"Are you shittin' me? That's what you assholes were doing when you stuck me with those two little puppies of Boyd's?"

"Well," Raylan says, thinking he really shouldn't have to feel bad about this, "he was all wound up. And then when we came back in, we ran right into that harpy ex-wife of his and her trophy husband. I shudder to think how he woulda reacted to that if I hadn't taken care of him first."

"Hmpf," she says, arms crossed. 

"I'll make it up to you, darlin'. Next time you're nervous, you let me know and I'll stick my head 'tween your knees right quick. Besides, Ava, if you hadn't had to talk to them two cutie pies, you never would would have heard of them sexy stories about Boyd."

Ava gets an evil grin on her face. They've had a lot of fun with those stories. Boyd is not a man who blushes, or gets ruffled easily, but once in awhile, one of them will start to read one of those aloud, and he sinks his head into his hands and begs them to stop. It's fucking adorable.

There's a monitor they can watch the interview on, and they fall quiet as Stephen Colbert says, "My guest tonight had a near-death experience, reunited with his first love, and decided to start living with integrity. He's written a book about it. I'm all for living honestly, but I'm going to ask him why he couldn't just keep it to himself!"

Colbert goes bounding over to the interview table as usual, and Raylan is already grinning in anticipation. He's been looking forward to this for months. 

Boyd rises halfway from his chair to shake Colbert's hand, and he aims that slightly wicked, thousand-watt smile right into the man's face. 

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill this," Ava says, grinning giddily. Raylan can only nod in agreement. 

Colbert says, "Senator-"

"Oh, please, call me Boyd," he replies, tilting his head imploringly, a sincere expression on his face, still gazing into the host's eyes. 

Colbert does a split-second double take, then recovers quickly to say, "Alright. Now, as a conservative, I've followed your career closely for many years. And of course, as a hard-right, anti-gay politician, the question was always _when_ we'd find out you were gay and not _if._ However, I gotta say, I was extremely disturbed by the voluntary nature of the announcement, and the subsequent lack of shame. That was so... _Democrat._ "

Boyd throws his head back and laughs, brushing fingers against his tie as he does it. "Well, Stephen, my boyfriend will be so heartened to hear you say that. The poor man's been all alone in the Republican wilderness of our home town for so long."

"I see, so," Colbert laughs, "your boyfriend - his name is _Raylan?_ According to your book he's some sort of NPR-listening, latte-swilling, bisexual liberal hillbilly? Is that even a thing?"

Boyd licks his lips, like he just gave a thought to what kind of thing Raylan is, and says, "Ain't too many places to get lattes around Harlan. He's more of a bourbon man. The rest of it, totally true. I don't know if it's a thing. It's his thing, anyway."

Somehow, Boyd makes that last line sound absolutely _filthy_ , though there's nothing obviously suggestive about his tone. Colbert definitely notices though, and Raylan thinks he looks slightly flustered, in that charming way of his. 

Raylan loves Stephen Colbert, and in fact was the one who decided this was where Boyd should first promote his book. Boyd had offered the choice to him in a fit of affection after a particularly impressive and athletic bedroom performance where he managed to get Boyd and Ava off simultaneously. 

Boyd adds, "It was his idea for me to come on your show, you know. I let him pick, and he didn't even hesitate. He said he wanted to watch you 'nail me.'" Boyd leans forward just slightly with the last two words, and Raylan is biting at his knuckle, watching the interaction. 

"God," Raylan whispers, "ain't he something."

Ava rolls her eyes and says, "You are a hopeless case, Raylan Givens."

"I know it," he murmurs back. He's glad she's not the jealous type, because all he can think of right now is what he wants to do to Boyd when they get back to their room.

Colbert looks like he's having a little trouble composing himself, he's laughing and almost blushing, which is one of the things Raylan likes about him. He's a straight guy, as far as Raylan knows, but he's not averse to flirting like crazy with his male guests, if they are inclined to reciprocate. Which Boyd most definitely is. 

"There's one thing I've really wanted to ask you," Colbert is saying, "because it it so impressive to me. I'd love to know how you managed to be such a massive hypocrite for _so many years._ Honestly, I've rarely seen such a lengthy and impressive performance."

The audience cracks up at this line, and Boyd doesn't respond except to grin at him, and laugh down at the table. Then he says, "Well, Stephen, I come from a long, proud line of liars and assholes. It's bred in the bone. So when it came to making my way in the world, I didn't think to question it." 

Boyd's face turns serious now, and he says, "But all joking aside, I regret that now more than I know how to put in words. I tried to express that in the book, but it always sounds inadequate to me. It's not like I didn't know myself. I knew what I was about and what I had the capacity to want, who I had the capacity to love. I was already in love before I left home. And I denied all of that, and my own happiness, for something I thought I had to have, but which only turned to dust in my mouth."

The audience is fairly quiet, and Colbert waits a beat before speaking. He and Boyd both have a flair for the dramatic, a feel for the moment, and neither is about to let this one get away.

"You say that Raylan has forgiven you for the actions you took as a Senator. How has the rest of the country - your former constituents, and the LGBT community - reacted to you? Has there been forgiveness, or is there still anger?"

"I believe there is both. Some anger from both sides, some forgiveness. I'd imagine it will always be that way, and I don't begrudge anyone their feelings about me. I also don't care a great deal. Another thing about my family line - we are notoriously egotistical. If I'm happy - and I am happier than I have ever been - it doesn't really matter to me what anyone thinks about it."

"So you're just living the quiet life with your partner out in eastern Kentucky? What the hell do you do for fun?" He makes a comically inquisitive face and asks, "Is meth-dealing considered a competitive sport?"

Boyd raises his eyebrows as if to admonish, and he says, "Now, Stephen, again, my family name being what it is, it does not do to joke about such things. But we have plenty of fun, the three of us in our little family."

"The- the three of you?" Colbert's mouth is slightly open, and Raylan wonders if it's an act, or if Boyd really didn't tell him about this in the pre-interview. 

"That's right," Boyd says, leaning casually back in his chair. "Raylan and me, and our girlfriend Ava."

Colbert's surprise seems genuine, but he's a professional and only stammers briefly as he says, "Ava? Would that be Ava Crowder, your brother's widow?"

"Well, you _have_ been paying attention," Boyd says, smiling at him like he knows something. "I didn't put her in the book because at the time I was writing it, we had yet to make anything official, we weren't treating it as a commitment as such. Now, it's different. She lives with us, and we love her. I suppose she must love us as well, considering she puts up with us. It's enough to ask of a woman to live with one man; two may just get her nominated for sainthood, in my opinion."

"Can't argue with that," Ava mutters.

Raylan nudges her and says, "Yeah, but you can't tell me there ain't perks, missy."

She ignores that, but snuggles into his side. Boyd is almost finished now, and they can go soon. 

Colbert is reacting to Boyd's sainthood comment, sputtering at the blasphemy. He says, "That is not the kind of saint we learned about when I was in Catholic school."

Boyd laughs and says, "Well, everything is relative in Harlan, Stephen."

Colbert laughs, reaches across to shake his hand and says, "The book is _Reborn: From Coal Country to Congress and Back Again,_. Boyd Crowder, thank you for joining us!"

Raylan and Ava wince, as usual, at the shitty book title. They all hated it, Boyd included, but his editor had shoved it down his throat anyway. He swore next time he'd make sure his book contract included naming rights. 

Boyd comes smiling into the room a minute later, and Raylan is on him right away. Ava watches with amusement as he sits on the couch and pulls Boyd down on his lap. He's kissing him furiously. 

Ava clears her throat, and Raylan looks over. "Yeah, right, sorry, honey. Come on over here."

She sighs and smiles at him. "Oh, go ahead. But save some for the hotel, boys."

Raylan just wraps his arms around Boyd now and says, "You did fucking great, baby."

"Thank you, Raylan. What did you think, Ava?" he asks, turning his face towards her.

"I think you already know how you did, honey. You had that man eating out of your hand. Maybe we should invite him back with us, you think?" She's grinning wickedly and gives him a wink.

"Hell no," Raylan says. "That would upset the balance. If we're gonna have anyone else in, it should be another lady." He leans over and gives her a little kiss. "But no need. You're all the woman we could ask for."

She rolls her eyes at him, but he knows she loves it, because cheesy as it is, she knows he means it.

Boyd says, "Is there any particular reason we got to be hanging around here, when we could just go back to our room and screw?"

No one can offer any, so they get up. Raylan hands Ava her purse, and adjusts himself in his pants, a necessity after having Boyd on top of him like that. 

They practice a good deal of restraint on the car ride back to the hotel, and in the elevator to their floor. As soon as they get into the room, they're tearing at clothes, pushing and pulling each other onto the bed. 

"You gonna screw me, baby?" Ava breathes into Boyd's ear. 

Raylan says, "No, he ain't. It's my turn."

"Oh, Raylan," she says, "it's his special day. Let him take your turn."

"No, darlin'," Raylan says. "I mean, it's _my turn._ "

Ava stares at him, and Boyd laughs. "Really?" They never fuck each other when Ava's around, which has resulted in a steep decline in the activity since she moved in with them. 

"Come on, Boyd. What are we waiting for, anyway?"

"Only if..." Boyd looks at Ava and says, "It's up to you, honey."

Her eyes are wide and she says, "I didn't even know... You been holding back? Why?" She almost looks hurt, and Raylan feels bad about it.

"Thought you might not want to see," he says, knowing how dumb that sounds. Boyd looks at him, guilt on his face that probably mirrors his own. 

"That's stupid," she says, sounding more pissed than sad now, which is good. "You both... or is it just..." 

Boyd grins at her. "Me and Raylan don't stand on ceremony, darlin'. You want to see? We'll show you. If I'm gonna fuck him, what are you gonna do? I bet he wouldn't mind you sitting on his face."

Ava looks at Raylan, who grins and shrugs his shoulders. "If you want, sure. I could even try fucking you at the same time, though I'm not too sure of the logistics."

Ava huffs and says, "We should watch more three way porn. We're always guessing at this shit."

"I think that's the fun part," Raylan says, grinning. 

Raylan pulls Ava up beside him and they make out while Boyd gets him ready. She glances down at what he's doing from time to time, mostly when Raylan makes a noise that sounds particularly happy. Once, she asks him, "Did that feel good, baby?" He replies with an inarticulate moan, and her eyes widen as she starts playing with herself. 

After awhile, Boyd kneels up and pushes back Raylan's legs. He pushes in without much tenderness, and Raylan gives out an "oof." 

"Sorry, darlin'," Boyd says, "You okay?"

"Stay still a minute," he replies, then turns to Ava. "Will you suck me while he does that?"

She nods happily, and closes her mouth over him. Raylan gives Boyd the go ahead, and he starts slowly. It feels so good, almost otherworldly. He wishes men could do like women, and come a bunch of times in a row, because he's sure this would be one of those times. As it is, he only gets one chance for the next little while, and he wants to make it last. 

He pushes Ava's mouth off and pulls her up to kiss him again. Boyd is kneeling up straight as he fucks him, and there's enough room for her to tuck herself against Raylan and slide into his dick. When she does, it's all he can do not to come right then and there. Not just from the amazing way it feels, but also the sound that escapes Boyd's mouth as she slots herself in there. He stares down at Raylan over his shoulder, then licks his fingers, running them over her asshole. 

Boyd bends down to kiss the small of her back as she hovers over Raylan, and she shudders. Raylan sucks on her nipples, and has to wonder how he hasn't lost it yet. He feels like he's in a fog of pleasure, and he doesn't want it to stop, but he knows how good this orgasm is going to feel. He wants to watch Ava go first, though, and feel her cunt spasming around his dick. 

Boyd still has her fingers in her ass, pushing them gently against her, rubbing up and down. She's whimpering, and Raylan doesn't let up on her breasts, alternating one to the other, and then she starts trembling like she's coming apart. 

"Shit... Shit, oh god," she's panting as she pounds herself against him, grinding into his pelvis and pushing back against Boyd's hand. Boyd fucks into Raylan harder, his eyes glazed and blown wide and dark. 

"Raylan, I'm coming now," he warns, though Raylan's not sure why. He can feel it coming anyway, and closes his eyes to the rhythm of his strokes. Ava stays on top of him, and he lets go, comes into her as Boyd is coming into him, and it's an incredible sensation, unlike anything he'd ever imagined feeling or experiencing.

Boyd slumps forward for a few seconds, then rolls over to the side. Ava rolls off too, climbing over to rest her head on Boyd's shoulder. Raylan's eyes feel heavy. He could fall asleep easily, even though its only dinner time. 

"We goin' out to eat?" Ava asks. 

Boyd answers in a voice as sleepy as Raylan feels, and he says, "We could just order in." 

Raylan chimes in with an "Mmmhmm," and Ava huffs in an extremely irritable way. 

"Screw that, you assholes. Wake up. You promised you'd take me to NoMad. Boyd, you got all them years of eating at fancy places, and Raylan don't even give a shit, but I have never been to New York City before and I want to go someplace nice. _Get up._ "

Raylan decides to pretend he's already asleep, until Ava reaches over and pinches him on the arm. "I'm serious, Raylan."

"Okay, okay, alright. I'm gettin' up," he says, rubbing his arm. "The reservation's not 'til 8."

Ava will not be pacified. She says, "We gotta shower, and change, and get a cab. We need to get goin' now."

"You go shower," Boyd mumbles, "You take longer to get ready."

Ava stalks off to the bathroom, and Raylan hears the shower start running. He slides over in the bed to wrap an arm around Boyd, and they lay dozing for a minute or so. 

"You think she's mad?" Raylan asks. 

"No," Boyd says. "Not after that. She just likes to give us a hard time, you know."

"I like givin' her a _hard time_ ," Raylan says, "If you get me."

Boyd laughs despite himself and says, "I'm pretty sure I do. I think we'll switch that scene around next time, though. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Boyd," Raylan says, propping himself up on his elbows now he looking at him seriously. "It was outstanding. There ain't words."

Boyd grins and looks so gorgeous that Raylan has to kiss him. A few times. Ava comes out of the door while they're doing that, and says, "Uh uh. I am a patient lady, but we are not missing our reservation just because-"

"I'm up!" Raylan says, rolling away from Boyd and sliding out of bed. He quickly showers off, leaving the water running for Boyd to jump in next. 

They make it out the door by twenty of eight, and the doorman hails them a cab. They settle in the back, Ava in the middle, holding both of their hands. Boyd gives the driver the address, and they take off.

Raylan's been looking forward to getting home almost since the minute they got on the plane to New York, but as he watches the buildings fly past in the last of the summer evening sunlight, he thinks maybe there's something to love about the city after all. 

He looks at Ava in her pretty dress, and Boyd dressed sharp, not like a politician anymore, but like himself, and sexy as hell. They both smile at him, and he feels like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
